Rise of The Infiltrators
Rise of The Infiltrators, Rise II or Rise Episode II: The Infiltrators, ''is the 10th Ambush Game and a sequel to "Rise of the Saboteurs" It was hosted by Ivar-Jedi using his host character Ravi-idej, who is now a Jedi, again. Another recurring character is The Fire Skeleton with Darth Namialus reprising his role while DarthPotato77 plays as another Wiz-Man. This game marks the return of Maverickjedivalen to the Ambush Games and the coming of two new players to the games: Echofisto and Scruffy, respectively. It had 13 players and was the first game to have more then 12 players. When EchoFisto didn't show up, the role of Kit Fisto was giving to Clankerlator145, who was also new. The Playable Release was released on December 8, 2012, with the Extended Edition released throughout several occasions. The game unexpectedly went on hold during a glitch and/or maintanence at StarWars.com wich disabled the abilitie to comment and/or see other comments. The glitch ended on January 8, 2013 and the game resumed on January 13, 2013. However, when the Game resumed, the players Scruffy and Clanklator145 didn't return and new players for the characters that they previously played had to be found. With no succes. The game ended on January 26, 2013 with the Loyals winning. The Conclusion was released on Janaury 28, 2013, officially ending the game. Won by the Loyals. ''Written ''and ''Directed ''by Ivar-Jedi. Plot A new Elite Force, led by Jedi Ravi-idej, attacks a Seperatist Fortress on the remote planet of Batinee to uncover secret plans hidden within the base. After defeating the droid army and taking over the fortress, Ravi discovered that there are Infiltrators amongst his Elite Group, ready to stop them at all cost from getting off the planet alive. Ravi is forced to move back to his old ways of voting people off one by one. In the meantime he is trying to crack the code that will reveal the plans to him. Can he and the Loyal Soldiers pull it off in time? Or will the Infiltrators kill them all... Characters Playable Characters #Darth Namialus as The Fire Skeleton #DarthPotato77 as Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) #DarkSideRules13 as Boba Fett #PindaZwerver as Daniel Flox #Spider-Wolffe 78 as Cameron Darkrider #Scruffy as Nalyal Dagget #CadBaneKiller as Zorrus Blake #Natalie Crescent as Natalie Shaw #Sithkillagal99 as Avery Thorston (Ravi's Padawan) #Starwarrior247 as Talia Tate #Master Kenobi-Wan as Bogore Harris #Maverickjedivalen as Cyborg P03-N1X #Clankerlattor145 as Kit Fisto The role of Kit Fisto was first supposed to go to EchoFisto by reqeust of the player himself. In the end Echo never appeared and the role was given to Clankerlator who was eager to play as his second favorite Jedi. Unplayable Characters And Cameo's All the Unplayable and Cameo chacaters will be portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #Ravi-idej (Host Character and the Main Character of the "Rise Series") #Commander Fierce #Lume-Den #Fortress General #Anakin Skywalker #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Count Dooku #Yoda #Mace Windu #Plo Koon #Darth Sidious #Battle Droids #Clone Troopers #Rider #Captain Phoenix #Jedi Master Zhan Fray #Jedi Younglings #Jango Fett #Asajj Ventress #Darth Maul (Extended Edition Only) #Larr Dec (Extended Edition Only) #Young Cave Troll #Momma Troll Hidden Characters These character were hidden in certain pictures for the players to find to add some lightheartness to the heavy emotional gameplay. They are placed by Ivar-Jedi. #Aragorn #Frodo (Shire Outfit) #Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat) #King Theodon of Rohan #Deathwatch Member #Mad-Eye Moody #Sokka #Legolas #Gandalf The Grey #Spider-Man #Han Solo (Medal) #The Riddler #Gollum/Smeagol #Boromir #The Scarecrow (in Celebration of "The Demension Chase") Setting The game takes place 2 years after the first one, in the last days of the Clone Wars. The setting of the game is a Separatist Fortress that has been taken over by Ravi and his men. Several area's of the Jedi Temple are seen. Along with several planets, Including Tatooine and the fictional Ice planet of Liffle. The name of the fictional planet is Batinee. Batinee.jpg|Batinee Batinee At Night.png|Batinee - Night View History Prologue Ravi gets called to a briefing room somwhere in the Jedi Temple by the Jedi Council. Here he recieves his mission of gathering his Elite Force of Friends and take over a Separatist Fortress on the planet Batinee. He accepts the mission and recieves help from Jedi Master Kit Fisto (Clankerlator145) He later runs into Commander Fierce and tells him about they're groundbreaking mission that could end the war once and for all. Ravi orders Fierce to gather Ravi's friends on Liffle while Ravi himself goes to look for Boba Fett (DarkSideRules13) and his padawan Avery Thorston (SithKillagal99) Before running off Ravi talks to Zhan's lightsaber, hoping to make his oldest friend proud. Opening In the opening Ravi travels to Tatooine to recruit the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett but first meets up with his Padawan Avery Thorston and Wiz-Man Darren Ratta. Meanwhile Fierce is on his way to pick up the rest of the team on the Ice planet of Liffle. But appearantly they're outpost is under a Separatist siege! Day 1 - How To Take Over A Fortress On the first day it finally happend. The Elite Force arrived on Batinee and immediately began their assault on the Separatist Fortress. Ravi-idej went forth alone and suprised the Gate-Keeper Droids. Soon the rest of the Force joined the already ensueing fray. The Clone Scout Walker took out a cannon on the Gate but was shot down by another one somewhere else on the wall, killing the Clone driver Hymoot. Ravi and Fisto (Clankerlator145) were against the door, Natalie Shaw (Natalie_Cres) sniping down droids and the rest hiding behind rocks and stones form the firestorm raining down upon them. Avery Thorston (Sithkillagal99) dragged Nalyal Dagget (Scruffy) along with her and set her idea in action. Dagget throw his chain up the wall for Avery to balance on to the top. Dagget continued with his plan at the gate. Ravi and Fisto used Force Jump. The Fortress was taken and the Droid General detroyed by Natalie. The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) had saved the live of Lume-Den who Ravi let live. Soon after checking the computers of the command centre wof the fortress a hologram of Count Dooku appeared. The Count told Ravi everything about the Infiltrators in his group, expect for the names. Ravi got furious and planted his lightsaber inside the hologram out of anger, destroying the holographic communication. Ravi now knows what he has to face and what he has to do. He ordered his men to find the Infiltrators at all cost. Day 2 - BoneFire Day 3 - A Personal Darkness Within Day 4 - Downfall Day 5 - After The Omen Day 6 - The End of All Things Good Winner(s) On January 26, 2013, Rise of The Infiltrators officially ended and the winners were annoucened! It were the Loyals! DarthPotato77 as Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) - Maverickjedivalen as Cyborg P03-N1X - CadBaneKiller as Zorrus Blake and Scruffy as Nalyal Dagget. Congratulations! Unfortunately Scruffy didn't return to the site and so has not witnessed his victory. Roles '''Loyals:' Loyal Protector Protector (Role) Description of the Loyal Protector: Your goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. The Infiltrators have a role called Infiltrator Murderder. The Infiltrators who has this role can kill players in the night, but you can stop him! You can choose a player you want to protect (you can also protect yourself) and if the Infiltrator Murderer tries to kill the protected one it won't work. This game's Loyal Protector: DarthPotato77 Loyal Inspector Inspector (Role) Description of the Loyal Inspector: Your goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. During the night you can inspect a player by choice and find out his or her's affiliation. You will not know their exact role. Only if they are Loyal or Infiltrator. This won't always work though, because the Infiltrator Leader can protect his fellow Infiltrators from inspection and make them come up as Loyals. This game's Loyal Inspector: Maverickjedivalen Loyal Suicider Suicider Description of the Loyal Suicider: You goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. The Infiltrators have a role, The Infiltrators Murderder, wich allows them to kill people in the night. However, when the Murderer tries to kill you, you will make a sacrifice and kill yourself together with the Murderer. This game's Suicider: Darth Namialus Loyal Helpers Loyal Helper (Role) Description of the Loyal Helpers: Your goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. You are a regular Loyal Soldier. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested! This game's Loyal Helpers: DarkSideRules13, Clankerlator147, Sithkillagal99 Infiltrators: ' Infiltrator Leader Scum Leader (Role) Description of the Infiltrator Leader: You goal is to find all the Loyal Soldiers and eliminate them! The Loyal Soldier have a role called The Loyal Inspector. This Role allows them to find out other people's affiliation, but not the roles. You as the Leader can protect yourself or one of your fellow Infiltrators from Inspection over the night. This Game's Infiltrator Leader: Spider-Wolffe 78 Infiltrator Murderer Murderer (Role) Description of the Infiltrator Murderer: Your goal is to find and eliminate all the Loyal Soldiers! Your role is kill Loyal Soldiers in the night, without them knowing it was you. The Loyals have a role called the Loyal Protector though, that allows them to protect other Loyal Soldiers from dying. The Loyal Proctector can even protect him/herself if he/she wants too. If you try to kill a Player that is protected, it won't work, but you won't be revealed as the Murderer. This Game's Infiltrator Murderer: Natalie Shaw Infiltrator Henchman Scum Henchman (Role) Description of the Infiltrator Henchman: You goal is to find and eliminate all the Loyal Soldiers! You are a regular Infiltrator. You have no night action but you do vote for who you want arrested. This game's Infiltrator Henchman: PindaZwerver, Starwarrior247, Master Kenobi-Wan Differences Between "Rise of The Saboteurs" *This game will feature a role not used in "Rise I": The Loyal Suicider. *It features two playable characters that aren't made up by Ivar, but come from the real Star Wars Series. *The Protector can protect only 1 instead of 2. *The Infiltrator Leader can protect only 1 instead of 2. *The Setting is not as big as the previous one but comes close. It featers "about" 700 pieces. *Hidden characters were introduced for fun. *Lego Lord of The Rings was used. *Paint Effects were used in several pictures Release The Game was officially released on saturday, december 8, 2012. The Prologue and the Opening were released two days in advance to spark up the enthousiasm of the players. Ivar hoped it to be a good way to make them all exited for the game. It was met with lots of positivity and the game was released just as planned. The Extended Edition does not have a particular release date. Deaths Here you can look back at all that died during the Game. Music Just like "Saboteurs" this game will feature a Fictional Soundtrack List. But also an Extended Soundtrack List. Just for fun again. This is the soundtrack list for the Extended Cut of the Game, featuring more tracks and sometimes different track names. Trivia *This is the first game with an Extended Edition. *There is another "The Dark Knight Rises" reference in this game. In the first game being it "Bane Hardy" refering to actor Tom Hardy playing Bane in the movie. This time it's "Talia Tate" refering to the character of Miranda Tate. *The Pictures of the characters were taking even before the production of the set was completety finished. It can be seen in certain screenshots *On October 22 the name of the fictional planet where the game takes place on was reavealed to be "Batinee" *Ivar might have to make some extra characters if more people decide to join the game. *The game was originally going to be released after Sithkillagal99's game, but due to production problems Kill couldn't make the deadline and Rise II might have to takes it's place. *The game broke the record for most players on an Ambush Game somehere in the beginning of November. *The Prologue was filmed on November 6 and November 7, 2012 *Boba's scene was filmed on November 7, 2012 *Several extra scenes were filmed on November 8, 2012 Along with the entire opening. *The Prologue and Opening together had over 150 pictures in total. Ivar had to cut some things out. *At first Lume-Den was supposed to be the Fortress General of the Droid Army but Ivar changed him to being a prisoner. Before his actaul name was revealed he was called "Fortress General" and after the change "Prisoner" until finally being called "Lume-Den" *A Extended cut will be released once the game is finished. Containing more content of the game that had to be cut due to length issues. *On November 19 Ivar revealed the first photo's of the main setting of the game. Even though the set was not yet finished, it was already met with positive reception. *On November 19 a new character entered the story. Ivar decided to put a second Fortress General in the game. In 2 days time the idea was scraped. It returned a week or two later. It was scraped for good on December 1, 2012, just before ending filming the Fortress Take Over. *The infamous "Rug of Shame" (infamous amongst Ambush Game Users) might make a first game appearance. This idea was presented to Ivar by newcomer Scruffy. The "Rug of Shame" is where Users "hide under" when they are embarrased. It's appearance was scraped on December 6, 2012. *Shelob, the spider from the Lord of The Rings Trilogy makes an appearance as a "Giant Spider" that resembles the wildlife of the planet "Batinee" where the game plays out on. *A New "Official Poster" was taken on November 20, 2012. A new poster was in need because of the last minute arrival of Echofisto playing as Kit Fisto. *The Setting was completed on November 20, 2012. *This will be the first game to use the permanent Guides for each player and graveyard. *Order 66 will be shown in this game. *Ivar uploaded the 24 picture long Prologue on November 21, 2012. It was cut short from 41 Pictures. *A deleted scene with Kit Fisto was filmed. *Filming at the Separatist Fortress set started on November 23, 2012 *This game will feature many Lego Lord of The Rings and Monsters Fighters element pieces. *Ivar uploaded the 43 picture long Opening on December 1, 2012. It was cut short from 75 Pictures. *On December 3, 2012 reshoots were held due to the poor quality of the "Fortress Take Over" Scene. *Extra Character Pictures were taken on December 3, 2012 *On December 3, 2012 while closing in on the deadline, a scene was abruptly deleted from both Game Versions. It features Boba releasing a ladder for other to climb up the Fortress Walls. During the reshoots this scene was replaced with Boba opening the Main Gate of the Fortress. *Squiggy365 became a "Back-Up" player for the game. *On December 4, 2012 The Dooku Hologram pictures were edited to they're final state of production. *On December 6, 2012 The Prologue and Opening were revealed for everyone to see. It was met with positive response. *On December 6, 2012 Ivar got a second Back-Up Player for the game "Clankerlator" who is also new to the games. *In the morning of December 7, 2012, one day before the release of the game, the "Fortress Take Over" Scene was once again reshot, now with clearer pictures. These will make the final cut. *The Fortress Take Over Scene that opens Day 1 was shot 3 times, 1 original and 2 reshoots. *Potato gave Nalyal the nickname "Narwhal" *This game shows The Fire Skeleton sacrificing himself to save Ravi-Idej from the Murderderess Natalie Shaw. But it was already confirmed the Fire Skeleton will appear in "Rise III" An explanation will be given sometime. *Due to a glitch on StarWars.com the game had to go on hold for some time. *The first Extended Clip was released on December 21, 2012. *The Game went on hold on December 8 until it resumed on January 13 due to a glitch on StarWars.com disabling commenting on the guides. *The eaten by Spider Death Scene was long in development before the game's actual release. Ivar had hoped to use it when Nalyal would be voted off. But since it seemed Nalyal wouldn't be voted off, he changed it to Avery. He didn't want to exclude the scene from the game. *The Game ended on January 26, 2013 and the Conclusion was released 2 days after, consisting of 63 Pictures. Sequel After the first "Rise" ended it's gameplay run, Ivar-Jedi annouced the possiblity of 2 more sequels, a spin-off and a Prequel game. The 2 sequels have been confirmed, ''Infiltrators being the first and Rise of The Jedi Knight ''the second. ''Rise III takes place during the Original Star Wars Trilogy time period and 20 years after ''Rise II ''and 23 years after ''Rise I. '' Rise of The Jedi Knight Ultimate "Rise of The Infiltrators" Gallery Here every picture that has to do with "Rise of The Infiltrators" will be posted! So sit back and enjoy all you're favorite moments from the game! Rise of The Infiltrators.jpg|Rise of The Infilrators SSA40072.jpg|Rise of The Infiltrators Chracters Who Shall Rise .JPG|Who Shall Rise? - Teaser Poster Time To Rise.jpg|Time To Rise - Tearser Poster 2 The Fire Skeleton.JPG|The Fire Skeleton (Rise of The Infiltrators) Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0).JPG|Darren Ratta (Wiz-Man 2.0) Boba Fett.JPG|Boba Fett (Rise of The Infiltrators) Daniel Flox.jpg|Daniel Flox Cameron Darkrider.JPG|Cameron Darkrider Nalyal Dagget.jpg|Nalyal Dagget Zorrus Blake.jpg|Zorrus Blake Natalie Shaw.JPG|Natalie Shaw Avery Thorston.JPG|Avery Thorston (Ravi's Padawan) Talia Tate.jpg|Talia Tate Bogore Harris.jpg|Bogore Harris Cyborg P03-N1X.jpg|Cyborg P03-N1X SSA40227.jpg|Kit Fisto Commander Fierce.JPG|Clone Commnader Fierce Lume-Den.JPG|Lume-Den Phase II Clone Troopers.JPG|Phase II Clone Troopers Battle Droids.JPG|Battle Droids Fortress General.JPG|Fortress General Count Dooku.JPG|Count Dooku Anakin Skywalker.JPG|Anakin Skywalker Obi-wan Kenobi.JPG|Obi-wan Kenobi SSA40421.JPG|Plo Koon Mace Windu.JPG|Mace Windu Yoda.JPG|Yoda Rider.JPG|Rider SSA40418.JPG|Jedi Master Shask SSA40420.JPG|Asajj Ventress Jedi Younglings.JPG|Jedi Younglings Jango Fett.JPG|Jango Fett (Flashback) Bypassers.JPG|Bypassers SSA40422.JPG|Bib Fortuna And Palace Gaurds Darth Maul (Extended).JPG|Darth Maul (Extended Edition Only) Larr Dec (Extended).JPG|Larr Dec (Extended Edition Only) Prologue - Pic 1.jpg|Prologue - Pic 1 Prologue - Pic 2.JPG|Prologue - Pic 2 Prologue - Pic 4.JPG|Prologue - Pic 3 Prologue - Pic 5.JPG|Prologue - Pic 4 Prologue - Pic 6.JPG|Prolgue - Pic 5 Prologue - Pic 7.JPG|Prologue - Pic 6 Extended 1.JPG|Prologue - Pic 7 Prologue - Pic 9.JPG|Prologue - Pic 8 Prologue - Pic 10.JPG|Prologue - Pic 9 Prologue - Pic 13.JPG|Prologue - Pic 10 Prologue - Pic 16.JPG|Prologue - Pic 11 Prologue - Pic 17.JPG|Prologue - Pic 12 Prologue - Pic 18.JPG|Prologue - Pic 13 Prologue - Pic 19.JPG|Prologue - Pic 14 Prologue - Pic 20 (2).JPG|Prologue - Pic 15 Prologue - Pic 20.JPG|Prologue - Pic 16 Prologue - Pic 21.JPG|Prologue - Pic 17 Extended 3.JPG|Prologue - Pic 18 Extended 4.JPG|Prologue - Pic 19 Extended 5.JPG|Prologue - Pic 20 Extended 6.JPG|Prologue - Pic 21 Extended 11.JPG|Prologue - Pic 22 Extended 10.JPG|Prologue - Pic 23 Extended 9.JPG|Prologue - Pic 24 Extended 8.JPG|Prologue - Pic 25 Extended 7.JPG|Prologue - Pic 26 Prologue - Pic 33.JPG|Prologue - Pic 27 Prologue - Pic 34.JPG|Prologue - Pic 28 Prologue - Pic 35.JPG|Prologue - Pic 29 Prologue - Pic 36.JPG|Prologue - Pic 30 Prologue - Pic 37.JPG|Prologue - Pic 31 Extended 13.JPG|Prologue - Pic 32 Prologue - Pic 39.JPG|Prologue - Pic 33 Prologue - Pic 40.JPG|Prologue - Pic 34 Prologue - Pic 41 (2).JPG|Prologue - Pic 35 Prologue - Pic 41.JPG|Prologue - Pic 36 Extended Edition/Deleted Scenes Because the Prologue and Opening together were over 150 Pictures Ivar had to cut some stuff out. Here you can watch the unaltered scenes and a list of the scenes that were cut from the Playable Release. #Prologue - A picture of Ravi deulling with a resurrected Darth Maul. #Prologue - A picture of Ravi leaving the Jedi Briefing Room. #Prologue - Yoda giving a mission to Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. #Prologue - Mace Windu revealing his distrust about Ravi's abilities to Yoda. #Prologue - A picture of Ravi talking with Commander Fierce. #Opening - Avery Bumping her head against the wing of a Jedi Starfighter she had been repairing. #Opening - Avery using the force to lift her Lightsaber from the ground to her hand. #Opening - Wiz-Man suiting up. #Opening - A prolonged conversation between Ravi and Boba on Tatooine. #Opening - Fierce adressing his men on board a Republic Gunship. #Opening - Jedi Master Shask taken away on a brancard by Dagget and Tate (Mentioned in Playable Release) #Opening - The Elite Force wondering what they're next assignment will be before leaving Liffle. #Opening - Fierce contacting The Fire Skeleton. #Opening - The Fire Skeleton walking with Ravi. #Opening - Fierce leaving to do something. #Opening - Some Clones saying they are ready for the job. #Opening - Flox and Natalie both bringing something up about the mission during the briefing. #Opening - A scene of Ravi not allowing Avery to come along. #Day 1 - An Extended Scene of Fierce and Rider getting on the wall. #Day 1 - Ravi in need of help and Wiz-man aiding him. #Day 1 - One shot showing The Fire Skeleton and Lume-Den cleaning up the Droid mess. #Day 2 - A shot of Ravi fighting Natalie Shaw in disguise #Day 2 - A scene of Ravi and Avery waking up and seeing the Momma Troll heading towards the base. #Day 4 - An Extended Version of Avery's Arrest #Day 4 - The Fire Skeleton appearing in Ravi's omen. #Day 5 - The Aftermath of Fisto's Death. Deleted Scene(s): *The Ladder Is Down! - During the "Fortress Take Over Scene" Boba was first supposed to release a ladder in the back of the fortress which allowed acces for Daniel Flox, Darren Ratta, Cyborg P03-N1X and Bogore Harris. During the reshoots of December 3 this scene was changed to Boba opening the main door of the Fortress as it would make more sense. '''Prologue: Extended - Part 1 (No Dialogue) ' Prologue - Pic 1.jpg|Prologue Extended - Pic 1 Prologue - Pic 2.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 2 Prologue - Pic 4.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 3 Prologue - Pic 5.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 4 Prologue - Pic 6.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 5 Prologue - Pic 7.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 6 Extended 1.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 7 Prologue - Pic 9.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 8 Prologue - Pic 10.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 9 Prologue - Pic 13.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 10 Prologue - Pic 16.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 11 Prologue - Pic 17.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 12 Prologue - Pic 18.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 13 Prologue - Pic 19.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 14 Prologue - Pic 20 (2).JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 15 Prologue - Pic 20.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 16 Prologue - Pic 21.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 17 Extended 3.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 18 Extended 4.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 19 Extended 5.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 20 Extended 6.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 21 Extended 7.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 22 Extended 8.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 23 Extended 9.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 24 Extended 10.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 25 Extended 11.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 26 ' Prologue: Extended - Part 2 (No Dialogue) ' ' Prologue - Pic 33.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 27 Prologue - Pic 34.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 28 Prologue - Pic 35.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 29 Prologue - Pic 36.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 30 Prologue - Pic 37.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 31 Extended 13.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 32 Prologue - Pic 39.JPG|Prologue Extended - Pic 33 ' '''Opening: Extended: Pawadan's And Wiz-Man's (No Dialogue) ' '''Opening: Extended: The Recruiting of Boba Fett (No Dialogue) 'Opening: Extended: The Battle of Liffe (No Dialogue) ' Behind The Scenes Ivar plans to make photo's or a video to show how the Rise Games came to life. It will be some sort of "Behind The Scenes" Feaurette. The first picture, showing Ivar on the set of The Rise Series, was released on January 19, 2013. SSA40728.JPG|Ivar, the director of The Rises Series, on the set of the Trilogy. SSA40734.JPG|Ivar's bird, Zazu, wrecking havoc on set - 1 SSA40746.JPG|Ivar's bird, Zazu, wrecking havoc on set - 2 SSA40750.JPG|Ivar's bird, Zazu, wrecking havoc on set - 3 Qoutes Here are some notable qoutes for the game that Ivar thought were worth it to write down. "Join you, Master Fisto will" - Master Yoda "I don't trust him" - Mace Windu ''(Extended Edition) ''"Trust more people, you don't" - Yoda to Windu ''(Extended Edition) ''"He almost ran over those younlings" - Ravi-Idej "I wonder what Ravi has in store for us this time" - Cameron Darkrider ''(Extended Edition) ''"I enjoy the flight, not the repairs" - Ravi-Idej "Jango Fett was a friend of my father's" - Ravi-Idej to Boba Fett "We are all eager to discover what doom you are sending us into now!" - Cameron Darkrider to Ravi-Idej "Uh Oh!" - Battle Droids "Unfortunately i must regretfully inform you that some of your so called "friends" have betrayed you and become my pawns, my servants, my Infiltrators" - Count Dooku to Ravi-Idej "They have a cave troll!" - Cyborg P03-N1X "Farewell Ravi" - The Fire Skeleton "I stopped looking at the past" - Lume-Den "May the Force be with you" - Avery Thorston to Ravi-Idej "Rise" - Jedi Master Zhan Fray '' ''"I'm not dead! I'm just a pile of bones!" - The Fire Skeleton (Extended Edition) '' ''"For the Jedi! For those who have fallen! For the Republic! For Ravi!" - The Fire Skeleton Actor Fun Just for fun, and because i saw the players talk about it sometimes; Here is a table that would show wich Actor would fit the role of character the best if this game was a live-action/animated movie. You are free to edit this if you want. Category:Games Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Phase II